


Kagehina

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:Too afraid and nervous
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture I found  
> Fluff

~No Pov~  
Today was a big game for Karasuno. Everything was normal, Asahi was nervous but calmed down and so did Yamaguchi and the rest. But not Hinata Shoyo. He's a middle blocker and has the jersey number 10, he's also part of the freak duo. He was walking around nervously always hiding behind Kageyama or Suga. He doesn't want to be in there almost all eyes are on him because he's part of the freak duo that all teams fears. He's the fast spiker that hits the crazy sets from the 'King of the court'. People are also looking at him because he is touching the 'King of the court' people think that nobody is allowed to touch. But boy are they wrong there are people that are allowed to touch him. These people are Hinata Shoyou, Hinata Natsu and Sugawara Koushi (you know mom™ rights) they often get weird looks from other players, but they don't care.   
"Kageyama?" Hinata whispered from behind Kageyama.  
"What is it dumbass?" He looked over his shoulder to see Hinata looking anxious and shaking a bit.  
"Can I hug you?" Hinata asks still shaking a bit.  
"What no. Not here dumbass." Kageyama picked up pace to catch up with Suga. He asked Suga something suga just smiled, nodded and then told Kageyama something. Kageyama came back to Hinata.

At the next bathroom Kageyama pulled Hinata inside and locked the door. He opened his arms for a hug. Hinata was happy and smiled a bit. He didn't look that anxious, stressed and nervous anymore. He took steps forward till he was in Kageyamas arms. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata. They stood there like that for 5 minutes. Kageyama pulled away from the hug.   
"Better now dumbass?" He was looking away and had a small blush on his face.   
"Yeah thanks" Hinata smiled wide again.

But when they got out again and started to catch up with the team again Hinata fell back a bit. Someone pulled him to them. It was a tall player that he didn't know. He was looking down at Hinata he looked intimidating and scared Hinata.  
"So you're one part of the freak duo. Pff- you look pathetic. Doesn't your team hate you? Your so small they only took you in because they needed players."  
"No they didn't" Hinata looked down he was scared.  
"Yes they did. I mean who would want someone like you on their team?" He looked down on Hinata. He raised his hand. Hinata stood there already knowing what he would do.

~Pov Kageyama Tobio~  
Tch I lost that dumbass. It isn't easy to find someone so small between all those tall players. Ugh. Can't he be so tall like Tsukishima? Where is he?

~No Pov~  
Kageyama was walking around trying to find Hinata.  
"Hinata!"   
"Oi where are you dumbass!"   
He finally spotted him he was talking to a really tall and intimidating looking player. Suddenly the other player raised his hand against Hinata.

~Pov Kageyama Tobio~  
Shit. Shit. Why is he about to hit him? Did he anger him?   
I started running towards them.

~Pov Hinata Shoyou~  
I was expecting a harsh slap like those I got from bullies in middle school. I closed my eyes putting my arms in front of me. I felt the wind. But I wasn't hit.

~No Pov~  
Kageyama had grabbed the other players hand before it hit Hinata.   
"Oi. Leave him alone." Kageyama gave the other player his death glare or how others called it 'king giving order'.   
The other player quickly freed himself from Kageyamas grip.   
"Why should I? Because you're the 'King of the court'?"  
"Shut up don't call me that."   
"Sorry King" The other replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"Kageyama!Hinata!" Suga was walking around searching the freak duo.   
"God there you two are! Finally I searched you two everywhere!" He walked over to the two.  
"Oh it's you. Why are you here aren't you suspend from games?" Suga asked in an annoyed tone.   
"Oh shit" the player quickly walked away.   
"I'm so sorry. If I knew that he was here I wouldn't have allowed you to leave Hinata alone. Sorry." He bowed his head to Kageyama.  
"Hey Hinata sweetie are you okay?" He looked behind Kageyama where Hinata was standing shaking again. When he saw that he got really worried. (Mom mode™ on)   
Hinata shook his head. Suga grabbed Hinatas back. Hinata just looked up at Kageyama who had turned around and looked at Hinata concerned. Hinata suddenly jumped into Kageyamas arms who caught him because of his fast reflexes. Hinata quickly hid his face in Kageyamas shoulder.  
"Oi. Hinata. What is this for." Kageyama tried to get Hinata off of him. For that he received a deadly glare from Suga.   
Suga started walking and gave Kageyama the sing to follow him. Kageyama started walking he felt how Hinata was still shaking a little bit. So Kageyama put his arms around him and squeezed him lightly.  
"Hey Shoyou it's fine okay? I'm here and Suga-san is here too." Kageyama whispered in Hinatas ear.


End file.
